


Do you like your toy, baby?

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, gaily barebacking, humiliation kink I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “Daddy, please, touch me,” Eddie whined, making aborted little movements with his hips, seeking some kind of stimulation for his cock. Richie shook his head with a smile.“Today is supposed to be a punishment, baby. I’m not going to touch you yet,” Eddie’s little ‘please’ was silenced as Richie continued speaking. “But I gave you a toy you can play with,” he glanced down at the teddy bear and then at Eddie, raising his eyebrows.Eddie looked confused for a second before his blush deepened to practically match the pink leaking tip of his cock.aka shortcake-kaspbrak's idea wherein Richie wins Eddie a big teddy bear at the fair and makes him hump it when they get home
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231





	Do you like your toy, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up! the bastard has been absent! the bastard is sorry! I’ve been going through some stuff, but here you go, here’s some porn for ya. No, I’m not abandoning Don’t try this at home series, but life has been fucking me over a bit, so I’ll update it once I’m not as stressed and tired  
> based on [this](https://shortcake-kaspbrak.tumblr.com/post/190393768593/cute-date-idea-you-win-me-a-huge-teddy-then-make) post by shortcake-kaspbrak who has been very sweet and agreed to let me write her idea  
> Do I know if they are in their twenties or forties here? Fuck no. Do I care? Fuck no. Do you care? If so, pick one.

As soon as they got home, he was crowding Eddie against the door. Knowing what was coming often made them both giddy, but they had to get the mood going somehow. So he pinned Eddie’s hands to the door above his head, letting the big teddy bear he was holding fall down softly. The look in Eddie’s eyes said it all for him: anticipation and a hint of uncertainty, same as it usually was when he knew a punishment was coming. He smirked down at him and watched Eddie swallow.

He always looked so _pretty_ during their scenes. He just had a way of easing into subspace so well… Of course, Eddie said the same thing about him and domspace. At some point they would have to film themselves to see what the other was talking about, but that could be left for another time. For today he had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted to happen.

He hitched both Eddie’s hands higher, gripping both his wrists in his left hand before trailing the fingers of his right one down his arms, looking at the slide of his fingers over the smooth skin. He heard deepening breath and smirked, lifting Eddie’s chin with a finger to look him in the eyes.

“Oh, baby,” he tutted with a small smile. “You look so pretty like this. It’s such a shame you had to go and be a brat today. Now I have to punish you instead of giving you a treat, like I was going to.”

“I wasn’t a brat,” Eddie bashfully looked away, a blush making its way onto his cheeks.

“Uh-uh,” Richie insisted and tapped his cheek, which was enough to make him snap his head back and look him in the eyes again. He knew what would happen otherwise. “Don’t deny it. You don’t want to be bad now, do you?” Eddie shook his head with wide eyes. “Do you want to be good for me?” A nod. Richie smiled, tracing Eddie’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Then you’ll do as I say. We don’t want you to have to be punished even more, do we?”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Eddie’s eyes were open wider than usual, his voice coming in a whisper. He wasn’t scared, though, didn’t seem scared. “I’ll be good.”

“Good boy,” Richie smiled and pushed his thumb into Eddie’s mouth, feeling lips obediently close around it and suck lightly. He let Eddie suck on it for a few seconds before pulling it out and dragging it down his chin and then down the side of his neck, leaving a wet line behind. Eddie was breathing deeply, faster than he was when they had just started. Good.

Richie leaned down to bite the skin right under Eddie’s ear, hearing a small gasp.

“So sweet, baby,” he chuckled into the ear, feeling Eddie shudder. “Such a shame I have to punish you instead of tasting you all over like I want to.”

There was just a hint of a whimper from the back of Eddie’s throat, and just like that, Richie was stepping back, carefully but swiftly lowering Eddie’s arms. Eddie opened his eyes again and watched him in confusion and disappointment.

“Daddy?” he asked, unsure. Richie smiled.

“You’re going to go to the living room, undress, and kneel on the carpet, understand?” Eddie nodded. “I will be there once I decide on your punishment.” With that, he turned around and walked to their bedroom while Eddie headed to the living room.

They had both the bedroom and the living room equipped for different scenes. It wasn’t anything big, just a plush carpet easy on the knees here and a better headboard to thread handcuffs through there. Nothing that could cause _too much_ suspicion if people came over.

Now, their collection of toys was another matter entirely. Hidden well out of sight, they had plenty of different things, from plugs to cock rings to handcuffs, paddles, and floggers. They got more intense than this one was going to be from time to time, but the coming scene was about power. Richie couldn’t wait.

So, he took out some rope, a vibrating plug, and lube and moved to the living room, picking up the abandoned teddy bear on the way. In the living room, Eddie was already kneeling on the carpet next to the couch, hands on his lap, doing nothing to hide how hard he was, and eyes trained on the ground. Richie chuckled.

“You can look, baby boy.” Eddie’s eyes shot up instantly and he tilted his head in confusion at the teddy bear. Oh, he was going to be surprised alright. Richie smirked as he walked up to the couch and set down everything except for lube. The first steps were nothing too unusual. “Shoulders on the carpet, ass in the air,” he instructed, opening the lube.

Eddie followed the directions immediately, presenting himself to Richie. He couldn’t help but trace small lines over his ass, admiring the soft unmarked skin that wouldn’t stay like that for long. He trailed a line down the crease, from the small of Eddie’s back down to his hole, making his breath hitch, before pulling his hand back and giving his ass a harsh spank.

Eddie yelped and jerked, from surprise more than pain. Richie knew perfectly well how much spanking he could take (and how much he loved it, too).

“What, baby, did you not expect that?” he smirked, pouring lube on his fingers and bringing them to circle Eddie’s rim, covering it. “Relax,” he said, rubbing the small of Eddie’s back and pushing in with two fingers. There was a quiet hiss, undoubtedly at how cold the lube was, but Eddie did, indeed, relax a little more, just enough for Richie to bury his fingers fully. He started scissoring them, bringing his other hand to stroke Eddie’s cock slowly.

Eddie’s breathing started to pick up just a little and he turned his head, his cheek on the carpet and his eyes staring up at Richie. He had that innocent doe-eyed look on his face that drove Richie crazy every fucking time. Even now, despite the awkward angle.

But he had a plan and he was going to stick to it. If Eddie wanted to be a brat, he would have to take his punishment (no matter how much Richie _liked_ it when he was a brat).

To drive that point home, he pressed his fingers into Eddie harshly, looking for the spot that turned him into a pile of goo. The moan he got next suggested he found it, and Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed himself onto Richie’s fingers.

He wasn’t going to entertain his boy like that for long, though, so he let go of his cock and got back to stretching him out. And as soon as he felt like he’d had enough prep, Richie picked the plug from the couch, leaving Eddie empty and whining.

“Baby, baby,” he tutted while lubing up the plug. He nudged it against Eddie’s rim, but kept it there, not filling him up just yet. “Do you know what you’re being punished for?” Eddie tried to push back onto the plug, but Richie pulled it away and grabbed his hip with his free hand. “Do you?” he asked, more forcefully, making Eddie’s breath hitch.

“I was a brat at the fair and teased you all day,” he breathed out quickly and turned his head to hide his face in the carpet, but stayed compliantly still when Richie pressed the plug to his entrance again.

“And how did you tease me?”

“I—” Eddie swallowed before continuing, “I ate a popsicle like a slut.” That made Richie chuckle.

“You do everything like a slut because you are a slut,” Eddie let out a _hng_ sound when Richie pushed on the plug, stretching his rim. He gripped Eddie’s hip tightly to keep him from fucking himself onto it, but Eddie stayed as still as he could anyway. Satisfied with this, Richie continued, “But that’s true. What else?”

“I kept telling you how much I want your cock inside me,” he paused to breathe before rushing out the rest, “even after you told me you’d fuck me when we get home.” Richie hummed in agreement.

“And _why_ were you being a brat?” Richie just loved playing this game, teasing Eddie just enough to rile him up, to get him desperate and ready to do anything just to feel full. He brought his other hand to stroke lightly at Eddie’s ribs, where he was so sensitive he was practically ticklish.

“Because I wanted you to punish me,” Eddie whispered, still loud enough for Richie to hear.

“There it is,” Richie smiled and in a single smooth movement buried the plug inside Eddie, listening smugly to the noise it got him.

He moved it in and out a few times, just to hear Eddie make those little mewls of his as he tried to keep still and take what he was given. Taking his other hand off Eddie’s hip, he reached for the remote for the plug and turned it on, flicking to the third setting right away.

Pretty much immediately, Eddie let out a shuddering breath, vocalizing _something_ quite desperate. Richie couldn’t help but smirk.

“Alright, sit up, baby,” he leaned forward and got his arm around Eddie’s shoulders to help him up. Eddie went easily, sitting up on his heels, his back flush to Richie’s chest for only a moment before Richie was pulling away and standing up.

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes as he went over to the couch, set the teddy bear down on the carpet, and finally sat down. He leaned back, just taking in the picture: Eddie on his knees, his hands tight in fists on his thighs as he bit his lip, his cock hard and leaking. It was bound to only get better from there.

Eddie didn’t pay any mind to the toy, likely too preoccupied with the plug going the fuck off inside him. Soon, he was having trouble keeping still and quiet, and then came the moment Richie had been waiting for. 

“Daddy, please, touch me,” Eddie whined, making aborted little movements with his hips, seeking some kind of stimulation for his cock. Richie shook his head with a smile.

“Today is supposed to be a punishment, baby. I’m not going to touch you yet,” Eddie’s little ‘please’ was silenced as Richie continued speaking. “But I gave you a toy you can play with,” he glanced down at the teddy bear and then at Eddie, raising his eyebrows.

Eddie looked confused for a second before his blush deepened to practically match the pink leaking tip of his cock.

“No, daddy, please, it’s too—”

“So you don’t want to come?” Richie cut him off, looking intently.

“I do, but this is too embarrassing,” Eddie’s voice wavered as he spoke, clutching the teddy bear in his hands. He looked shaken up, and for a moment Richie was concerned. Sure, they had safewords for these situations, but he felt like he needed to check in nonetheless.

“Color?” Richie asked.

“Green,” he heard, which calmed him down. “It’s humiliating,” Eddie whispered, biting his lip and looking down.

“It’s either this or you don’t come at all,” Richie replied, leaning back on the couch, all nonchalance while Eddie in front of him was naked and trembling with the need to come.

Reluctantly, Eddie straddled the teddy bear and made a couple of weak thrusts against it. He was biting his quivering lip still, and fuck did he look good, all hot and bothered.

“You’ll just do anything to come, huh?” Richie chuckled and Eddie responded with a gasp and his hips speeding up. “Does it feel good, baby? Do you like humping your toy like the dirty little slut you are, all because you couldn’t wait until daddy touches you?” There were now tears escaping the corners of Eddie’s eyes as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, finding a fast pace that would make him come. “Answer me,” Richie reminded him sternly.

Eddie sniffled, obviously holding back a sob.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I like it, daddy.”

“Good,” he replied, satisfied with the answer. He kept watching while Eddie humped the toy, blushing and crying a little. Oh but he looked so _good_ Richie had to press his hand against his own cock, stiff in his jeans. He wasn’t _sadistic_ , per se, but during scenes they both got off on this: humiliation and care all at the same time.

He decided his boy had it too easy now, so he took the discarded earlier dial for the plug and switched it three settings higher. Eddie let out a desperate whine and moved his hips even faster, drowning out the noise of vibrations entirely with the sounds he was making. 

“If it’s so humiliating,” Richie decided to have some fun, “then why are you still hard and leaking? Is it because you’re such a desperate whore you’ll hump anything to get you off, princess?”

Eddie’s answering sob was a reward in and of itself. 

“I bet you don’t even need my cock,” Richie pressed, but changed directions at a protesting moan from Eddie. “But you’re such a cock slut we know you can’t come without something in you. You’d let anyone fuck you, you’re so desperate.”

There were fresh tears flowing down Eddie’s cheeks.

“No, only you, daddy, only want your cock, don’t want anyone else,” he sped up even further, crying out shortly on one of the thrusts backward. The movement must have shifted the plug. Richie hummed in satisfaction at seeing his boy come undone entirely.

“That’s right. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m yours,” Eddie said in the sweetest tone Richie had heard from him. He was very tempted to yank him off the teddy bear and fuck his face until he came all over Eddie’s pretty plump lips, but that wasn’t in the stars for the night.

So instead, as a treat, he turned the vibrations to the top speed they went to. Eddie arched his back, sobbing, and within seconds he was spilling all over the teddy bear’s plush, painting it white. He was shivering, and as soon as he was done, he slumped forward, barely catching himself on his arms against the teddy bear’s legs.

“Too much, too much,” he rasped out through gasping breaths, his voice unsteady and quivering. Richie was kind enough to lower the speed to the second lowest setting, still getting a whimper from Eddie.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to him instantly, kneeling to cup his cheek.

“You did so well, baby boy,” he smiled at him and watched Eddie’s lips stretch into a smile before wiping the tears off with his hand. “You’ve been a very good boy for me. But I think this wasn’t enough of a punishment for today.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Eddie turned his head to kiss Richie’s palm, his voice still shaky with overstimulation. “I’ll be good, just want to be good for you.”

“I know you do, baby,” how could he be so cute and utterly fuckable at the same time? Richie didn’t know. He smiled again. “I’m going to spank you, and if you’re good for me, I’ll fuck you after that. How does that sound?”

“Yes, daddy, please, I need you to fuck me so bad,” Eddie looked at him with that innocent gaze that invariably led to Richie fucking the daylights out of him at the next available opportunity. Well, luckily they were almost there. He leaned in to leave a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips.

“Up you get then, princess,” Richie helped guide Eddie onto his feet and held him up as he wobbled a little, hissing at the plug inside him shifting.

They got to the couch, Richie holding Eddie up all the way, and Richie sat down, patting his lap. Eddie laid over Richie’s lap, a shiver passing through him as his soft cock was guided to rest between Richie’s legs and squeezed slightly. Richie chuckled. He let Eddie adjust, just stroking the skin as he waited for his breathing to even out a little more. When he was sure Eddie was ready, he tapped the back of his thigh.

“Count them, baby,” he said as he brought down his hand in a relatively light slap. It wasn’t too intense yet, he had to warm Eddie up for that, but he aimed it to _just_ hit the end of the plug, jolting it. There was a short cry from Eddie.

“One,” Eddie’s voice was shaky. He sounded taken apart already, and Richie couldn’t _wait_ to see how wrecked his boy would be after they were done. Another slap, to the other side.

“Two,” this one was easier. Two more, lower down. “Three, four,” Eddie was breathless, and he sounded on the verge of tears again. Oh, but they were just getting started.

Richie squeezed his thighs a bit tighter, hearing a gasp that followed as Eddie shifted his hips back and forth incrementally. He rubbed his hand over the heating skin of Eddie’s ass.

“Well, well, well,” he mused. “You already came once, you want more, baby?”

“It’s too much, daddy,” was Eddie’s response as he squirmed, unable to move away for the press of Richie’s hand. Even so, there was no mistaking the hardening against Richie’s legs.

“That’s not what I asked you,” Richie grabbed the base of the still vibrating plug and moved it in and out lazily while Eddie choked out little moans, clinging to the couch cushions. With the plug suddenly driven deep into him hard and fast, he cried out and relented, forehead falling against the couch.

“Yes, daddy, please, wanna come.” Richie tutted.

“What a greedy little slut,” he gave Eddie a harsher slap, prompting a drawn-out whine with a sort-of-audible ‘five.’ “You’re never going to be satisfied with what I give you, will you? Always want more.”

“I’ll be good, daddy, please,” Eddie started sniffling again and Richie shushed him gently, stroking Eddie’s hair with a hand that wasn’t currently spanking his ass.

“I know you will, baby boy. Tell you what, I’m going to give you ten more spanks, and you can come on the tenth one or after. But if you come earlier than that,” he lowered his voice to a dangerous tone he knew drove Eddie crazy, “you won’t be coming for a week, you got that?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie’s whisper was quiet, but his voice quivered audibly. Richie smiled.

“Keep counting,” he reminded as he gave successive harsher spanks, making Eddie yelp out the numbers more than say them.

“Six, seven, eight,” he paused to let Eddie take a breather from the spanking. That didn’t mean he was going to let him have it easy; they were having too much fun for that. So he traced Eddie’s rim where it stretched around the plug, pressing on it with just the tip of his thumb, not pushing it in but only testing the waters. Eddie made a few barely coherent sounds, and after a little while of playing with his hole, Richie could feel him shifting his hips back and forth; the rubbing between his thighs made it clear that Eddie was trying to get some friction on his cock.

Well, since he was ready to fuck his thighs, he was ready for more. Richie gave him two more slaps on hot skin that was blooming redder with each moment.

“Nine, ten,” Eddie knew better than to stop counting, and Richie was satisfied to hear him force out numbers through his teeth.

“Just five to go, princess,” he didn’t wait to hit the sensitive backs of Eddie’s thighs, once on either leg, lighter than he had been spanking him. It still got Eddie to cry out. Richie waited a few seconds, but still didn’t get a count.

“That’s not a number,” he reminded sternly. The truth was, he really wanted to fuck Eddie into next week as soon as he could, so he had no incentive to prolong the punishment. Luckily, he quickly heard a sob before Eddie spoke again.

“I’m sorry, daddy. Eleven, twelve,” his voice was shaking and he kept shifting in and out of the grip Richie’s thighs had on his cock.

“There we go. Good boy,” Richie gave him another spank.

“Thir-thirteen,” Eddie sniffled again. Oh, he was stuttering. That always meant he was about to be gone entirely. Richie decided to be kind and dialed up the vibrations before slapping him sharply twice more.

“Now,” he said simply on the last one, squeezing his thighs. With two quick movements in and out, Eddie was coming all over Richie’s clothed thighs with a drawn-out whine. Richie stroked his back through it and turned down the vibrations as he felt Eddie start shaking again.

“Shh,” he stroked his hair gently as Eddie took ragged breaths interspersed with small moans, no doubt from the plug still going off inside him. “It’s okay, baby, you’ve been such a good boy for me. Let’s get you on your back.”

Eddie nodded without much coherency to him, and Richie helped him flip onto his back, laying him out on the couch with his legs bent at the knees, to have an easier access to his ass. Before turning his attention to Eddie again, he got his pants off, shucking them to the floor. He turned to look at his boy, admiring his own handiwork. Eddie was smiling up at him, flushed, his breathing heavy, and his hair clung to his forehead with sweat. There were lines of tears making their way down his cheeks, his eyes a bit red and lips all bitten and puffy. Richie traced a line down Eddie’s rapidly rising and falling chest, taking his time to pinch one of his nipples, getting a whimper in response.

“So beautiful for me,” Richie admired, dragging his nails down Eddie’s abdomen. They both loved it when he left marks; they often riled Eddie up whenever he saw them, and he always got so much brattier afterwards, just begging for Richie to mark him up even more.

“Daddy, please,” Eddie said softly, hands reaching out for Richie. He allowed them to clasp together behind his shoulders, leaning down to suck a hickey into Eddie’s neck. “Please, need you,” Eddie repeated.

“What do you need, baby?” Richie hummed, teasingly. “You have to be specific.”

“Need you to fuck me,” at that, Richie sat up and took Eddie’s hands in his and put them on the couch armrest behind Eddie.

“Keep them there,” he warned, getting a nod. “Good boy,” he smiled, grabbing the base of the plug with one hand. He pushed it in and out at a steady but slow pace, making Eddie whimper. “Is that it? Is that what you need?”

“No, need your cock,” Eddie was blushing as well, and wasn’t that the best sight Richie had ever seen? He chuckled and stopped his ministrations, reaching for the rope discarded behind him.

“Okay, since you’ve been so good for me, I’ll give you what you need.” But first, Richie wanted to tie him up. He wound black rope around and between Eddie’s wrists, watching the stark contrast between the rope and soft glowing skin. He looped the rope in a simple knot and sat back again, just taking in the sight. Eddie was biting his lip, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Please,” he said quietly, squirming a bit.

“Such a needy baby,” Richie chuckled again, stroking Eddie’s cheek. He reached behind himself to get the lube and put it down between Eddie’s legs. “What am I going to do with you?” he grabbed the plug, pulling it out in one movement, making Eddie let out a small _Ah_.

He switched the plug off and threw it on the couch behind him, pouring quite a bit of lube into his hand, not waiting for it to warm up before covering his cock in it. He looked up at Eddie who shuddered a little at the cold.

“Aw, do you need to be filled up, sweet baby?” he cooed, guiding himself to Eddie’s entrance as he pulled his legs up to wind behind Richie’s back. He pushed in, listening to the long whine that got him, but didn’t stop until he was all the way inside, enveloped with soft walls. Eddie was panting, his cock still soft against his stomach. Richie knew he would get hard soon enough, though. “What a cute little slut, you can’t function without a hot cock inside you.”

He started moving in and out of the sweet tight heat, not bothering to give Eddie time to adjust. Despite his insistence that he _needed_ to be fucked, Eddie still sobbed just after a few sharp thrusts, curling his hands into fists and screwing his eyes shut.

“Is someone sensitive?” Richie teased, only fucking into him faster.

Tears started dripping down Eddie’s face again as he made aborted little sounds at every movement. Richie couldn’t help himself and leaned forward, kissing some of the tears off his cheeks.

“Oh, baby, you’re so pretty when you cry. Isn’t that just what you always want? For me to reduce you to a crying, begging mess, to put you in your place?” What followed was a gasp from Eddie and him clenching down on Richie. Richie smirked. “You know where you belong, baby boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie whimpered, eyes still closed. Richie sat up a bit and oh look. Eddie was hard again.

“So eager,” he chuckled again and Eddie shuddered. His stomach was rising and falling with fast breaths and noises he let out. He looked positively _wrecked_ under Richie, and seeing him like this, knowing that he was like this because of _Richie_ just did things to him. Things that made him hike one of Eddie’s legs onto his shoulder and ram in even harder, taking the pleasure he needed and doing everything he knew drive his boy out of his mind.

Sure enough, Eddie was whining again at each thrust, his head thrown back and his hips moving as if he had any leverage to push himself back on Richie’s cock. _Cute_.

Richie felt himself grow close from the combination of borderline pornographic noises from Eddie and the perfect heat around him, and he pulled out every trick he had to make Eddie come first.

He drew back the hand that kept Eddie’s leg from slipping off his shoulder and landed a loud smack on the back of Eddie’s thigh. Eddie let out a garbled sound, arching his back, and started to babble ‘daddy’ over and over again.

“No one can fuck you like this, baby, can they?” the question was rhetorical, but he knew Eddie would answer. He shook his head.

“No, only you, daddy.”

“That’s right. Because you’re my little slut, aren’t you?” He thrust in hard, seeing Eddie begin to shake.

“Yes,” he drew out, speech obviously becoming too much for him. Richie pressed, though.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours, daddy.” He could hear that every day and still never get tired of it. He smiled.

“Are you going to come for me, baby boy?” Eddie nodded, fast, and Richie let go, drilling into him as fast as he needed to, chasing his own orgasm. Soon enough, Eddie was clenching down around him and coming with a long whine in his throat.

It took Richie just a bit more, just enough for Eddie to start making fucked-out noises at the probably painful overstimulation, to get there. He buried himself deep in Eddie and came inside him, leaning into him and biting down on his shoulder to hide a long groan in the skin salty with sweat.

Once he had enough presence of mind to move, he pushed himself up on his elbows to take in Eddie’s expression. His eyes were blissfully shut while he was getting over his high, and his breathing was slowly evening out. Richie smiled and sat up, going to pull out only to get an insistent hum from Eddie.

“It’s okay, baby,” he shushed him as he pulled out and reached for the plug right away. With a quick movement, he aligned the plug with Eddie’s rim and pushed it in, trapping his own cum deep inside him. Eddie made a sound at that, too, but soon calmed down, breathing deeply.

Richie carefully brought Eddie’s arms to rest in front of him and untied them, laying them to his sides. After that, he lay down half on top of Eddie, holding him close with an arm around his waist and stroking the skin there softly.

He felt his eyes drift closed, a bit tired after the session, too. It took a little while, but soon he felt Eddie’s fingers graze his own and looked up to smile at his boyfriend.

“Back with me already?” he asked, pressing his lips to Eddie’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Eddie smiled as he stretched his arms and then hugged Richie close. “That was a lot. But I liked it.”

“Thought you would,” Richie hummed. Then he tapped Eddie’s side gently and sat up despite the unhappy noise that followed. “Come on, we need to clean up and get some lotion on you,” he laughed, catching Eddie’s hands that reached out to tug him back in.

“Five more minutes,” Eddie drew out, tired but smiling and giggling as Richie sat back further and pulled on his hands with a mischievous smirk. “Come on,” he whined with a laugh as Richie pulled him into a sitting position.

Richie kissed him and Eddie willingly stayed seated, winding his arms around Richie’s neck. He pulled Eddie close, hands settling on the small of his back as he sucked on his lip, making Eddie let out a small spacey giggle. Then he pulled Eddie onto his lap and stood up, holding him up by his thighs as Eddie yelped.

“Sorry, Eddie baby, but we gotta do some proper aftercare, we can cuddle after that,” Eddie hid his face in Richie’s shoulder.

“Fine, you dick,” Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled and carried him to the bathroom. He would clean them up and put some aloe vera or something on Eddie’s cute ass, and then they would probably cuddle and Eddie would choose something for them to watch on Netflix to which they would definitely fall asleep. It was their usual aftercare routine at this point, and it worked well for both of them, so they stuck to it.

Plus, it meant that Richie got to see Eddie’s sleepy face as he drifted off in his arms to the sound of whatever sitcom he wanted in the background, and that was reason enough for him to fall asleep with a smile on his face every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com. I'm weird but I'm nice.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
